


Dean's Birthday Cake

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: We all know he prefers pie, but for the sake of tradition, Cas bakes him a birthday cake. The cake's life takes an unfortunate turn of events.





	Dean's Birthday Cake

Birthdays are special, whether it's a friend's or a lover's, the people who care always do something whether it's just a simple, "Happy Birthday!" or small gift. Either way, there's always someone thinking of them.

Usually, the Winchesters, for each other's birthday, let the other have a choice of where they'll be eating that night and give a small gift wrapped in newspaper. The more "Thinking of you" gifts are usually gag-gifts like a bottle of lube and a Disney toy or one year it was a pack of thrift shop panties. But the useful ones that scream last minute, are usually protein bars and pornos. This year, however, Cas would be joining in on the tradition of Dean's birthday. His real birthday, that is, not one on a fake id he'd use to get free dinner.

This year, they stayed in for the night, Dean whipping up some burgers, and Cas baked a cake. He knew that Dean preferred pie, but the tradition of birthday cake was here for this year. They chattered at the table, laughing and joking about how old he was getting. He'd pipe in, and speak of when Sam was just a "tiny tot in diapers" when John would leave them with Bobby. The embarrassment of past years went back and forth as dinner was picked and chomped on. 

With the night growing closer, the Winchesters decided to have the cake, with or without the burgers, after all, they couldn't help but notice that Cas was sitting on pins and needles to show off what he had done for Dean. They turned off just enough lights in the main room as Cas walked in with the cake Sam prepared the lighter so there would be the minimum amount of wax on the cake. Their flaws of plan weren't noticed until the accident happened. 

As Cas made his way around the table in the darkness, his foot caught on the leg of a chair. He and the cake were pulled front-first towards the ground and by a late reaction, he tried to extend the cake out in hopes it would be saved. But he was too late as the scene unfolded like a bad cartoon, his face making almost immediate contact with the top of the cake. 

They scrambled for the lights as they watched his shadowed form fall to the ground. The image of Cas face down in the cake was now clear to the two brothers. Sam rushed to grab the roll of paper towels as Dean bent down to help lift him up. He should have known from the timing and he should have been able to build some self-control after all of these years of awkwardly laughing at someone's unfortunate events, but when Cas looked up with the most hurt face coved in frosting, he couldn't stop the smile that was already spreading across his face. He began to chuckle as he asked if Cas was okay. 

Cas began to wipe away some of the frosting off of his face, the hurt expression said it all, but he still had to answer Dean, "I worked so hard on it, and I didn't even see the chair there. I'm," he tried to apologize but tears threatened to fall.

Dean was set into panic mode as he cupped his face, "No, no, no, no, no" he wiped some frosting away from his eyes, "It's okay, don't cry, Angel. It was an amazing cake, but it's okay." He started to kiss the remaining frosting off of his face, hoping to get a laugh from Cas. It worked as he got to his nose eating large globs and exaggerating the deliciousness. "See, " he smiled, making Cas look up at him, "I'll still eat it, there's nothing wrong with it. In fact, I think with you as the topper, it got even cuter!"

Cas rolled his eyes before wiping them, "That's not funny."

"But I still got a smile?" Dean asked, tilting his head into Cas's view. 

He earned another smile and a kiss as Sam had finally returned. With their mess cleaned up, the crushed cake was served. Dean ate as many pieces as he could to make sure that Cas was feeling any better about the situation. With a little reassurance, Dean's birthday cake couldn't have been any better.


End file.
